


Rendezvous

by Brumeier



Series: Pleasure Dome [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bug!John, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Slash, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to rescue Radek, John and Rodney stop to pick up a couple of John's friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

Rodney was unaccustomed to space travel, though in reality it wasn’t all that different from the mole-person existence he led in the Pleasure Dome. The real issue for him was the view through the windows, which showed only the vast void of space. It gave him vertigo, a sense that the whole ship was falling instead of flying. He kept to the interior corridors as much as possible and hoped he’d get acclimated soon.

He was also becoming accustomed to sharing a bed with Sheppard. It had only been a week since they’d left the Dome, and sometimes Rodney thought it would’ve been better for him to have a made a slower transition from always sleeping alone to always sleeping with a partner. He was a little startled each morning to wake up with Sheppard’s warm weight along his side, scales sometimes leaving imprints on his skin.

_Engineer McKay please report to the bridge._

Rodney rolled his eyes as Sheppard’s voice sounded over the internal PA system. For a man with mutant bug DNA he could be unbelievably child-like at times. Rodney wouldn’t have thought it possible, but the stoic, single-minded man he’d met under the dome wasn’t the same playful, open one that had appeared as soon as they’d cleared the atmosphere.

“On my way, oh captain my captain,” he replied over the earpiece radio. Clearly Sheppard was having a negative influence on him. He’d have to address that soon.

Rodney repacked his tool kit and put the access panel back in place. He was tweaking the life support system, increasing efficiency and cutting power to redundant systems. The ship didn’t require much maintenance – the Atlantis engineers had done an amazing retrofit on it – but he needed to do _something_. Rodney was at loose ends without a steady stream of work to do and he’d never been particularly good at utilizing spare time.

“There you are,” Sheppard said when Rodney stepped onto the bridge, door sliding shut silently behind him. “I was about to send out a search party.”

Rodney eyed Groucho, who was curled up asleep in the co-pilot’s seat. “Yeah, he looks really worried.”

“We’re at the rendezvous point.” Sheppard’s voice was full of anticipation.

“Already?”

“Told you she was fast.” He flicked a smug look in Rodney’s direction, bi-colored eyes twinkling with good humor.

Rodney transferred the cat to his lap as he took over the co-pilot’s seat, Groucho giving little more than meow of protest. He was filled with a different kind of anticipation. Where Sheppard was excited, he was merely anxious. They were picking up Sheppard’s friends, the ones who were supposed to be his backup at the Dome. They’d been unavoidably delayed, which Rodney was sure had everything to do with politics and diplomacy, two things he had very little time for.

Sheppard cut the engines and opened the cargo bay doors. A puddlejumper was on an intercept course with them and Rodney watched it on the monitors rather than just looking out the window.

_Sheppard. Preparing to dock._

“Roger that. Free and clear, big guy.”

Rodney continued to monitor the ‘jumper until it was fully secured. “They’re in.”

Sheppard was already out of his seat, a huge grin on his face. “Let’s go!”

Rodney followed reluctantly, cradling Groucho in his arms. The bay doors were just creaking shut when they arrived, and a green light flashed beside the main door to indicate it was safe to go in. The door swished open for Sheppard without him having to hit the switch. Even though the ship was Traveler in design, Atlantis system upgrades had allowed for interaction with Sheppard’s ATA gene.

The rear hatch of the ‘jumper came down, hitting the deck with a metallic clang. Rodney hung back, assessing, as the first person emerged, a giant of a man with long dreadlocks. Ronon Dex. Rodney knew from his research, and illicit hacking into SGC records, that he was a former military Specialist from Sateda who’d be made into a runner by the Wraith. Sheppard had saved his life, given him a place on Atlantis, and likely assured his undying loyalty for all time.

Ronon’s face broke out in a wide smile and he captured Sheppard in a bear hug that lifted him off his feet and sent a twist of jealousy through Rodney’s gut. He knew it was unfounded – they were friends, teammates, nothing more than that – but he squeezed Groucho tight enough to get a disgruntled mew out of him.

Teyla Emmagan stepped out next, playfully pushing Ronon aside. She clasped her hands on Sheppard’s arms and pressed her forehead to his in the traditional Athosian greeting. She’d once been a leader among her people, but had chosen a different life for herself on Atlantis. According to the report Rodney had read, Teyla felt she could do more good as a member of Sheppard’s team, reaching out to the other peoples of the Pegasus Galaxy.

Sheppard dragged his friends over to meet Rodney. “McKay, meet Ronon and Teyla.”

The three of them stared at each other, though only Teyla was doing so without any hint of hostility. Ronon was clearly sizing Rodney up, and he did the same. Rodney conceded that he was no match for the bigger man in either muscle mass or attractiveness, but he was content in the knowledge the no-one could beat the sheer force of his intellect.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Teyla said with a nod. “And who is this?”

She reached out to scratch Groucho behind the ear, which immediately had him purring. “His name’s Groucho. He’s an attention whore.”

“You don’t look like much,” Ronon said in his deep voice. He crossed his arms over his chest, which made him seem even bigger than he was. “But thanks for helping out.”

“He was alone,” Rodney replied. “It was the least I could do.”

The big guy’s eyes narrowed at the implied criticism, and Rodney narrowed his as well, daring him to comment. Sheppard had been without backup, whatever the reason, and if it hadn’t been for Rodney he’d probably have died at the hands of the Genii. There was plenty of fault to be heaped on Sheppard for acting so impulsively but Rodney held his team equally responsible.

Sheppard gave Rodney a quelling look and herded everyone out into the corridor, moving them towards the bridge.

“What’s the plan?” Ronon asked, all business. He not-so-subtly shouldered Rodney out of the way.

“We go into hyperdrive and drop out over Biluria sometime tomorrow,” Sheppard replied. “We get Radek back with a minimum of fuss.”

“We’ll see about that.” Ronon had a dark look on his face and Rodney figured he was looking for a little payback. He’d missed his chance with the Genii, so he’d have to take the evil villain runners-up.

“They won’t bargain,” Rodney said. He released his hold on Groucho, who strolled off to parts unknown just as they got to the bridge. “The Bilurians are an extremely xenophobic society. They don’t trade with anyone, and they don’t welcome outsiders.”

“You’ve been researching,” Sheppard remarked, one eyebrow arched.

“I’m more than just a pretty face, you know. You can’t just walk into this blind, though that seems to be your default setting.”

“Rodney –”

“Dr. McKay’s suggestion of caution is sound,” Teyla said, cutting Sheppard off neatly. “I believe I should go in alone and see if I can get a representative to talk with me. Before you two go in guns blazing.”

Ronon nodded his head at Rodney. “How does he handle a weapon?”

“I don’t. Which is why I’ll be staying here.”

He and Sheppard had been back and forth about it several times. Sheppard wanted him to come on the mission despite Rodney’s assurances that his acts of bravery back in the Dome had been a one-time anomaly, not likely to be repeated. Now that he had Ronon at his side Sheppard didn’t need him anyway.

Sheppard gave him a dark look but kept his lips pursed together, as if he didn’t want to make a scene in front of his friends.

“I’m good with that,” Ronon said dismissively. 

Rodney bristled at the implication that he wasn’t necessary to the mission, which he knew was contrary to what he’d already decided but didn’t make it any less annoying. He may only have known Sheppard for a couple of weeks, but that didn’t mean what was between them was any less than what was between him and his team.

“I have work to do.” Rodney moved right into Sheppard’s space, capturing his face between his hands. He kissed him, deep and dirty, one finger skating over the end of Sheppard’s pointy ear. 

When Sheppard started to go boneless Rodney pulled back. “It’s your turn to cook,” he whispered in his ear. Then he turned and walked out, smug grin firmly in place.

*o*o*o*

Rodney didn’t really have any work, that had been a lie. But he’d needed some time alone to think about what he wanted to do. That was how he found himself tucked into a corner of the engine room, running completely unnecessary diagnostics on the sublight engines. He kept his eyes on the tablet screen, watching the code scroll by, while his mind whirled in directions of its own.

He didn’t regret the display he’d put on in front of Sheppard’s friends. They needed to know that he wasn’t going anywhere, and that he wouldn’t be pushed aside. Still, he had to acknowledge the fact that he was on rocky ground. Ronon and Teyla had known Sheppard longer, had known him before the virus when he was still the military head of Atlantis. There was a history there he couldn’t ignore, but neither did he want to deny the bond that he felt with Sheppard.

Rodney had been mulling things over for a good two hours when Teyla tracked him down. It was strange, having other people on the ship, and he tried not to be resentful about it.

“I hope I am not disturbing you,” she said softly.

“No. Of course not.” Rodney waved her over and she sat beside him, legs crossed.

“John is much changed since last I saw him.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Very good,” Teyla assured him. She offered him a soft smile. “He has been without companionship for too long.”

Rodney closed his eyes and rested his head back against the metal wall. “He has you and Ronon.”

“You know that is not what I meant.”

He took the chiding good-naturedly and let the silence fill the space between them. For a moment he felt a sharp pang of loss. He wished that Geneva were there to tell him, loudly and uncensored, exactly what she thought he should do. It surprised him, the sudden longing he had for someone who knew him, someone _he_ had a past with. She’d probably tell him to get his head out of his ass and man up, and his lips twitched up in a smile at the thought of it.

“He changed me too,” Rodney said. “He’s a good guy.”

“You should know that John does not trust easily, and he carries his failures like shackles.”

Rodney opened his eyes and looked at Teyla, seeing only open honesty in her eyes. “He wants me to come on the mission. I don’t want to get in the way, and if a show of force is necessary I’ll be utterly useless.”

“I feel you do not know your own worth. But that is not something for the two of us to discuss.” Teyla rose to her feet in a single, fluid motion and held out her hand. “John has prepared a meal. He is waiting for us.”

Rodney accepted the hand up. He left the tablet running diagnostics. Though it was unnecessary he hated leaving a job half finished. Teyla looped her arm through his as they walked towards the mess, and Rodney thought maybe she wasn’t so bad.

*o*o*o*

Rodney waited up for Sheppard in the quarters they shared, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket. Sheppard had stayed up with Ronon, plotting and possibly telling dirty jokes for all he knew. Ronon had gone out of his way to ignore Rodney without being flagrantly rude during dinner, which had been an impressive feat.

“Hey.” Sheppard came through the door, tired but clearly pleased. He pulled his black t-shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly into the corner on his way to the tiny bathroom.

“It’s all settled. Teyla will try negotiate with the Bilurians first,” he called out. Rodney could hear water running as Sheppard washed up and took a piss. “Ronon wants to go in blasting, blow some shit up, and I can’t say I blame him. But I don’t want to risk Radek’s life.”

Sheppard’s pants sailed out of the bathroom and landed in a heap on the floor. When the man himself emerged he was clad only in black boxer briefs and there were beads of moisture in his spiky hair. He flopped down on the bed beside Rodney, throwing one leg over his.

“I feel like it’s finally going to happen,” Sheppard said. “We can finally bring Radek home. It wouldn’t have happened without you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You got the information.” Sheppard rose up on one arm and the look of open affection on his face made Rodney catch his breath. “We wouldn’t be here without you.”

“You’d have found him.”

“Don’t do that.” Sheppard frowned down at him. “What you did mattered.”

He followed that up with a kiss, hard and possessive, and Rodney couldn’t help but fall into it, eyes fluttering closed. He could get used to Sheppard’s friends, and used to flying around in space, but he never, ever wanted to get so comfortable with the man currently sucking on his tongue that he took any of what they had for granted. He ran his hand down the side of Sheppard’s face with the scales, making him shudder.

“Come with us,” Sheppard said, pulling back. His face was flushed and his eyes full of desire.

“You don’t need me there,” Rodney said just to be contrary.

“Yes, I do. I _do_.” Sheppard nipped at Rodney’s earlobe. “You’re a genius, you can think on your feet, and…I’d just feel better if you were there. I trust you to have my back.”

Rodney could hear the truth of it in his voice and his chest constricted. Had anyone ever placed that amount of trust in him before? He didn’t know what his expression was at that moment but Sheppard looked instantly stricken.

“Look, I know you’ve been bored. I feel like I brought you here under false pretenses, but –”

Rodney kissed him to stop the babbling flow of words, and tugged him so that Sheppard was lying on top of him. He ran his hands down Sheppard’s back and cupped his ass, pulling him closer still. He wanted to devour Sheppard, swallow his affection and his trust and his blind belief in Rodney, hold them inside himself forever.

He kissed along Sheppard’s jawline, mouthing at the spiny nubs that protruded there. Sheppard hardened almost instantly against Rodney’s hip and made needy noises in the back of his throat.

“You can’t keep winning arguments this way,” Sheppard panted in Rodney’s ear.

“This is me losing gracefully,” Rodney replied, rolling his hips.

“You’ll come? Really?”

“Not if you don’t start moving.”

Sheppard’s grin lit up the whole room before he got back to the business at hand. Maybe it was some sort of reward for Rodney’s acquiescence but he used all his weight to pin Rodney to the mattress. It made getting Rodney’s t-shirt off a bit challenging but he managed it, and then held Rodney’s wrists so that his arms were over his head.

Every bit of tension seeped out of Rodney’s muscles until he was pliant and writhing beneath Sheppard. It wasn’t always that way, with Sheppard being the aggressor, but it never failed to heighten the experience.

“God, yes,” he moaned as Sheppard ground against him. His neck was nibbled and suckled, his collarbone laved slowly.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Sheppard grumbled in his gravelly voice, made deeper with lust.

“Please,” Rodney pleaded. His skin was already tingling in anticipation. Sheppard knew how to tread the line between dominance and unnecessary roughness, and he gave Rodney exactly what he needed.

Sheppard quickly divested Rodney of his boxers before prepping him quick and dirty, careful as always to use plenty of lube. They always fucked face to face, Sheppard insisted on it. Rodney wrapped his legs around the other man, pulling as he pushed until they were joined as closely as it was possible to be.

“Rodney,” Sheppard groaned. He dropped his head on Rodney’s shoulder for just a moment and then he started to move, strong, steady strokes that hit Rodney’s prostate every time. Sheppard kept one hand wrapped around his wrists, kept him pressed firmly to the bed.

They rocked together, Rodney babbling because even in this he couldn’t help the words pouring out of his mouth. No-one else had ever been able to make him feel so much, so effortlessly.

“Mine,” Sheppard growled.

“Yours. John, please.” Rodney stroked a hand across the scales on Sheppard’s collarbone, which was all it took to send him over the edge. His bi-colored eyes rolled back as his hips jerked sporadically.

Rodney drank him in. Fuck, but he looked so hot in that moment. He put a hand on his own cock, jacking himself hard and fast until orgasm broke over him like a hot wave, Sheppard still buried deep inside him. Tremors wracked him for a full minute, and when they stopped Sheppard had collapsed on him, panting and sweaty. Rodney lifted one noodle-limp arm and dropped his hand on Sheppard’s head, fingers carding through his thick hair.

“So good.”

“I know I am,” Rodney replied smugly. Sheppard chuckled against his neck, his breath warm.

Rodney didn’t know what would happen when they dropped out of hyperdrive, but Sheppard was right. Rodney’s place was beside him. One thing was certain: whatever happened it sure wouldn’t be boring.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I didn’t set out to write another piece in the Pleasure Dome ‘verse. What happened was I kept myself off the internet for a day and pulled out the notebook, and this is what came out of my pen. ::grins:: I can’t promise there’ll be more, but I think I’ve gotten myself interested in Radek’s rescue so we’ll see.


End file.
